in the moonlight of the sea
by scorpion22
Summary: This is a one shot between Eric and Ariel it was requested by another author for a friend. I on nothing, but I still hope you review.


This story was requested by vampygurl402 for her friend arashi wolf princess so I hope she likes it. I own nothing also please review.

Eric held his new wife in his arms. It was their first night as man and wife, they had just finished making love for the first time and just like he always knew it would making love with Ariel was unbelievable. Despite the fact that she was as virtues' as a spring flower she was passionate and beautiful as he had always visualized her to be. As he fell asleep with her in his arms her head on his chest, her hair cascading around them he felt complete. When he woke up again a frown immediately crossed his face when he found himself alone his bride was nowhere to be seen. Stepping out onto the balcony that over looked the sea that had once been his bride's home he looked for her in the moonlight. In the light of the moonlight he saw his bride on the very rock that he had first saw her on when she was still a mermaid. "She is beautiful "breathed Eric making his way down to the beach wearing only his trousers his chest and feet bare, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. When he saw Ariel she was sitting as if she still had her tail on her rock she was still naked from their love making. He silently swam to her side and it wasn't until he was behind her that he heard the sound of her tears and moving closer till her could reach out and touch her he saw her crying as she stared off into the distant blue of the sea. As soon as he saw her tears he held her in his arms. " Oh my love have I done something to cause these tears " exclaimed Eric holding her head against his chest before taking the beauty that was her face in his hands and kissing her sensually. "No you've done nothing I am crying because of what I have done "gasped Ariel refusing to look at him as her sadness continued. "My darling tell me what has happened "said Eric making her look at him as he held her face in his hands stopping her tears in that moment. They stared into each other's eyes as he waited for an answer a smile finally reaching her lips as she took a hand that held her face and kissed it. "All I ever wanted was live in this world and forget my life under the sea, but now that I have what I've always wanted I find myself missing the home I left so much I never realized until now how much I loved it and how much I'm going to miss it "whispered Ariel beginning to cry again as she looked away from him and deep into the blue ocean. Suddenly Eric pulled her tight against his chest holding her face in his hands kissing her passionately a look of fear and panic in his eyes. " You're not going to leave me are you I love you please Ariel stay with me " whispered Eric kissing her in a frenzy his body shaking as if he was going to cry. " Eric no I would never do such a thing I love you too I want to be here with you " explained Ariel moving a lock of hair from beneath his eyes before squealing as he pulled her to him in desperation kissing her like she had never been kissed before. Without a word they touched each other in the most sacred of ways their kiss never ending until finally it broke and they looked at each other wantonly. "Eric I love you "gasped Ariel laying down flat on her back getting a chill from the cold rock against her body. He joined her on the rock and soon his body was on top of her looking down at her lovingly. He was on top of her his body eclipsing her own and everything felt right in that moment. Removing the only thing he wore their mouths attacked each other hungrily in that same moment he let his manhood enter the warmth of her womanhood groaning at how tight she felt around him. "I love you "breathed Eric before his lips found purchase on her neck making her moan wantonly as he thrust into her repeatedly. "Eric oh my love "squealed Ariel holding him tight against her body as he made love to her a fiery passion building between them. Sounds of passion emanated from both of them until grabbing handfuls of his hair she brought his lips to hers kissing him hotly on the lips making the silence of the sea the only sound around them. Running his hands along her legs as they kissed Eric wrapped them around his body going deeper and closer inside her as a result and then suddenly and without warning the felt the bridge of passion break between them and they both felt hot all over. They laid on the cool rock after it was over both of them still in the throes of passion their breathing unstoppable both of them clinging to each other as if they would die if either of them ever let go. Finally they breathed a sign in the same moment before he left her body lying on his back getting a chill from the coldness of the rock pulling her into his arms her head once again on his chest her hair everywhere. "Are you mad for finding me here "whispered Ariel looking at him that innocent look he loved in her eyes. "No I just thought for a second there that you were going to leave me I can't lose you Ariel I love you I could never love anyone else, but you "smiled Eric ending his words by kissing her passionately pulling her close again and slipping with her back into the ice cold water and taking her back to their bed to ravish her once more.

9 months later

Eric had never been more nervous in his life his bride was right at that moment in their bedroom giving birth to their first child, but feeling a hand on his shoulder he looked up at his faithful friend and servant Grimsby he was silently giving him reassurance like he always did. " I'm scared Grim what if something happens to one or both of them I couldn't bear to lose either one " whispered Eric standing as he spoke and beginning to pace the hall feeling his friends eyes on him as he did. "Sir sit down please it's going to be alright "said Grimsby seconds before the head maid Maria burst from the room a giant smile on her face. "How's Ariel "exclaimed Eric not hiding the panic in his voice fearing shooting through his body that his wife and child might not be ok. "Sir the lady is fine tired, but fine "smiled Maria in that moment they all heard the hew baby cry from inside the next room. " You have a new baby daughter sir " smiled Maria watching as the prince started to laugh in happiness before moving past her into the room where his wife and child lay and as he disappeared from sight Grimsby and Maria looked at each other and both couldn't hide the smiles on their faces.


End file.
